Magic Smile sasori one shot
by Anime-All-The-Way-Un
Summary: a one shot sasori story


Name: Ogiri Kaori

Name: Ogiri Kaori  
Looks:  
Ring: Asatsuyu (Morning Dew) on left pinky. (Youre replacing Orochimaru though he still has his ring of Sora/Sky)

Story Start

You walked along the long corridor of the Akatsuki compound, no emotion shown. Its not that you were cold or mean, you just didnt know how to show your emotions very well. You didnt know how to laugh at a joke either, even if it did amuse you. You even barely speak, no, youre not mute. You just didnt know how to start a conversation. Besides the fact that most of the Akatsuki members were male, the only female, Konan, was too busy trying to get Peins attention. You could care less though; all you cared about was your artwork. The closest Akatsuki member to you was Sasori.

Both of you were either working on something or walking around in silence. Sometimes you help him put puppet parts together, other times he helps give you inspiration to draw or paint. Drawing or painting was your art, your bloodline trait. If you put chakra into a drawing or painting, the figures inside will pull themselves out of the picture and come to life. Sometimes when you focus chakra in your utensils and tools, you may paint the future. But its not that simple otherwise the Akatsuki would have all of the Tailed Beasts.

People have to play their part for their future, in which have many paths as destiny alters over time. You gone out of the Akatsuki compound with a canvas and some painting supplies, Sasori and Deidara had accompanied you. Deidara with his clay and Sasori with his puppets. You stared off from the cliff, seeing the sunrise glowing behind the mountains, covered with trees, and a waterfall inform of you. You set up your things and began to paint while sighing as Deidara and Sasori began to argue about art again.

Deidara: Its there for one moment, then the next thing you know, BAM! Its gone, yeah!

Sasori: No! Art is preservation of beauty that shall last for eternity

They continued arguing, you slightly rolled your eyes. Actually, Art was both. Like a flower, the beauty of it lasts as long as it still alive but it slowly withers away, and the beauty is gone. You were just about done when something exploded behind you, causing the ground to shake around you. A bottle of paint tipped over, spilling on you as your paint brush flew out of your hand onto the painting, thus, ruining the masterpiece. You sighed with annoyance and a bit of anger, obviously Deidara had thrown some exploding clay at Sasori but missed having it land right behind you. You stood up swiftly and silently, Deidara and Sasori stared at you quietly, they daren't continue their argument.

Deidara: Sorry, Kaori-chan.

You turned to leave to the Akatsuki compound. Both Deidara and Sasori could see the anger hidden behind the annoyance in your eyes on your emotionless face as you walked off, leaving your ruined painting. You shuffled quickly into your room, ignoring the Akatsuki members you bumped into. You entered your room and slammed the door shut; outside, Itachi passed by thinking, What the hell? You sighed as you leaned against the door trying to keep yourself from getting angrier. You pulled out another canvas from your closet and took out some drawing supplies. Normally, your walls would look like an art museum of paintings and drawings, but lately, someones been stealing your paintings, you'd just have to find out whom. Hopefully it wasnt Deidara so he can explode them. That way, as he says, BAM! Its gone, yeah!

You drew a simple and curved line, letting your heart guide your strokes. You fell into a train of thoughts as you continued, not paying attention to what you were drawing, accidentally slipping chakra into the pencils. Pretty soon you had finished as you snapped out of your train of thoughts. You heard popping outside then a scream of pain. You decided to ignore it; it was none of your concern anyways. You examined your artwork, inwardly shocked as your face was blank.

It was a picture of Sasori, his face staring up and out of the drawing with no emotion as if he were looking directly at you. Yeah, sure he was good looking; in fact, he looked like a dark silent angel, an adorable sometimes beautiful one. But in the artwork, he wasnt alone. There he was, right on top of a someone. Face upside down, hair fanning out as Sasori laid on top of that person. The face held a soft emotionless expression, the neck and left shoulder exposed as the cloak was pulled away from that area. That person was KISAME! Now why would Sasori be on top of Kisame? Unless that meant hes gay!

No, just kidding, it was you beneath Sasori. (Me: I got you there didn't I?) So anyways, you looked at the artwork blankly as on the inside you began to worry. Did you slip chakra into your utensils or not? If you did, did you want this to happen? If it will happen, then when? You couldn't remember what you were thinking of when you drew this now. Suddenly knocking was heard on your door.

?: Kaori-san?

You: Yes?

It was Hidan, what did he want this time? You sighed as you went to answer the door. Luckily the back your latest work of art was facing the doorway. You stood straight with a blank face.

You: What is it that you want?

Hidan: Leader-sama wishes to see you.

You: Thank you.

He only nodded as he walked off. You walked out of your room after locking it, hoping that the thief wouldn't be able to get in this time. As you same to a split, you came across Sasori, both of your faces blank. But you, inside of you, your heart raced at his presence. You merely glanced at one another with a nod in acknowledgement before going off to your own destinations.

About that thief, you always wondered how they, he, or she (could be Konan) got inside your room without your key. You didn't want to ask anyone, and yet would be pointless, because the thief would just lie anyways. And if it was Kakuzu, he'd more than likely already sold them all for his own benefit, not as Treasurer of the Akatsuki, greedy towel headed with underwear with it what ever he is. You made it to Leaders office and knocked, awaiting to be invited in, not wanting to interfere with anything that may be going on inside.

Pein: Who is it?

You: Kaori.

You heard shuffle before Pein opened the door; his shirt was messily put on, his hair as if he just woke up. The side of his cheek seemed to have somewhat drool or saliva on it, seemingly licked too. You just stared up at him blankly, waiting to see what he wanted.

Pein: I need you to go on an overnight mission with Sasori.

You: What about Deidara?

Pein: Well

Flashback, Pein

Pein was coming back to the Akatsuki compound when he spotted Deidara with Kisame, Sasori, and Itachi. Deidara was talking of a bang and a ka boom and made some spewing noises throwing his arms in the air like an idiot saying how colorful this what ever he was talking of was. Pein closed in on them, wondering what they were doing.

Deidara: Here, see. Fireworks are a work of art, but then BAM! The beauty of the fireworks is gone, yeah.

Kisame: You know, it'll be best to watch fireworks in the night.

Deidara: Yeah, I know. But I can't wait, yeah.

Pein: What are you goys doing?

Deidara had turned around with a grin on his face. In his hands, he held a Chinese firecracker. He must have stolen money from Kakuzu.

Deidara: Just playing around with fire crackers, yeah. Watch with us Leader-sama, yeah.

Itachi: This is a pointless talk and proof of arts existence.

Deidara and Sasori just ignored Itachi and Deidara walked some foot away. He held a small firecracker in his hand and lit it up. He just held it out as you all watched the string burning into the cracker in his hand.

Sasori: Drop it and get away from it you fool!

Deidara just went huh and had a questionable expression on his face. Then the firecracker exploded on him.

End

You: Oh, I see. What a fool.

You just blankly stared at him, waiting to hear of the mission. He explained that Zetsu was injured and you and Sasori had to play tracker nins. You accepted the mission even though you were uneasy about Sasori. From behind him, you saw something blue moving slightly.

You: Konan?

Pein: What!?

His face lit up red as he was telling you that Konan wasn't in there, making up ideas. You could see her paper flower and her shirt on his desk. You raised an eyebrow in question and suspicion. You turned around and walked off.

You: I don't really care. But it's better to tell truth when you act like that.

You walked back to your room.

Someones POV

You walked along the hallway to Kaoris room. She had just left her room; you took out your copied key and unlocked her room. You entered it, waiting to see what masterpiece Kaori had just created. The door opened as you saw a canvas, the back facing you. You walked up to it, looking at the drawing. You smirked at what you saw. You swiftly snatched the artwork and fled the room before Kaori could witness your thievery. You made sure to lock the door as well.

Your POV

You walked back to your room, unlocking it, hoping the drawing was still there. You stared harder into the room. Again! Someone stole it like all the others. And this just annoyed you more and worried. What if the thief told Sasori, what if the thief was Sasori? Annoyed and angry, you packed up for the mission.

Later

You and Sasori made it to the village and bagged up anything that would show that you were ninjas. You both walked in looking for a hotel or a motel. Sasori found a rather expensive and romantic hotel. He dragged you into it as you blankly refused.

Sasori: Why are you being so difficult?

You just merely pulled your hand out of his. You stared blankly at him.

You: I don't want to share a room with you.

He looked down at you, face just as blank. He turned and continued dragging you. You barely caught the smirk on his face.

Sasori: Too bad.

He just dragged you right to the counter. You stopped struggling otherwise it would look ridiculous, not that it was already ridiculous enough already. A secretary sat at the counter, ready to help you two.

Secretary: Welcome to Evergreen Hotel, how may I help you?

Sasori: We would like to rent a room for a night.

Secretary: A room for two?

You: N-

Sasori: Yes.

Secretary: Okay, just sign in and pay up.

Sasori began signing the sign in sheet, getting his money. The secretary began to talk to you. But a conversation that disturbed you a bit.

Secretary: You're lucky to have a husband like him.

You: Oh, were not married.

Secretary: Oh.

Sasori: Were engaged.

The secretary saw a slight scow on your face and asked you why as she pulled out a key.

You: Nothing.

Sasori: She's a bit sick. She's been throwing up since I got her pregnant.

Secretary: Oh, you're having a baby? Congratulations!

You: Wait

Sasori: Thank you, come on Dear.

Secretary: Room 217.

Sasori grabbed the key and took you off upstairs to the rooms since you guys couldn't find the elevators. He dragged you up but you stopped by pulling back.

Sasori: What?

You: I'm pregnant, I can't walk this many steps.

You turned to walk back down but Sasori grabbed and pulled you to him. He swiftly swooped you into his arms and continued up the stairs. You held a blank face but inside you heart was pounding. He took you to a room and unlocked it, carrying you inside. He gently set you on the bed but you sat up, pushing him away. You looked around not to see an ordinary room but a suite.

You: I'm going to the bathroom.

You left to the bathroom and sighed, closing the door. You went to the sink and washed your face. For some reason, it felt warm or hot, you couldn't tell which. You looked into your reflection as you dried your face with a towel. What is this feeling you have? It was like your heart was hearting but in a good way. Inside, you were kind of happy to share a room but then a bit worried in a way. But on the outside, it always looked like you don't give a damn about anything.

With a sigh, you went back to the suite. Sofas cornered a television as a coffee table sat in front if it, as if protecting it. A table took its place at a window, showing a beautiful view of the moon over a large lake shining in its moonlight, sending off a heavenly glow. But then, why were the lights turned off when you came out of the bathroom. You then saw one other door other than the bathroom door; then again there was another door in the bathroom. The other door in the bathroom must have connected with the living area of the suite and what ever room was behind that door. You walked to the door and opened it seeing a bedroom with a king sized bed. The room was dark as well.

You then noticed a square figure standing at the right of the bed. You walked closer to it and to a light switch. The square figure couldn't be Sasori; it was too wide and short to be him. Then again, where was Sasori? You flicked on the light and your eyes widen in shock as the rest of your face showed no emotion. There it was, the drawing your drew earlier today. H-how? Suddenly, you started walking to the bed and laid yourself on it, but you were doing it by will. Something was controlling you to stay on the bed. Sasori Sasori emerged from the darkness from the previous room.

You: What is it you want?

Sasori: You.

You: And why is that?

Sasori: Because your beauty intrigues me and draws attention from me.

You were a bit taken back by that but held you blank face. Sasori sighed as he walked up to you and lay on top of his stomach on top of you. You still had no control of your body, only your words. He looked down at you, a face as blank as you're but more passionate, more lovingly.

Sasori: I hate how you always look like you don't care

You were about to say something but was silenced by his kiss. You were confused now, was this truly happening? But then this made you happy, your heart began to hurt again. Your eyes slowly closed, trying to preserve this moment. You both slowly parted but his forehead laid on yours. You could control your body now but you didnt want to move at the moment now.

Sasori: but, aishiteru, Kaori-chan

Aishiteruaishiteruaishiteru The words seemed to echo in your head. He told you he loved you, bu tdo you love him? Your heart began to pound and you knew Sasori could feel it.

Sasori: Do you love me?

You: I don't know

He began kissing your neck, making you feel more emotions inside. You heart began racing faster, it hurted more in that wonderful way. It felt like it was going to explode but in a good way. He began kissing your neck as you failed to hide a moan, making him smirk. The picture had became true as it was happening now. Who knew the lips of a puppet were so soft.

You: II think I think I love you.

He ceased his kisses as his head lifted, staring down at you. A happy glint showed in his eyes as he smiled at you. He went down for another kiss.

Sasori: If you love me, smile for me.

You: But I don't know how.

Sasori: Do as I do.

He smiled once more, waiting for you to do so as well. You barely smiled as it twitched back into your blank face. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

Sasori: Whatever.

He then began to unbutton your shirt. You were beginning to get scared as you stopped his hands with yours.

You: Stop.

Sasori: Whats wrong?

You: You cant, I'm pregnant.

You smiled at him with your smart remark. A real smile this time, a joyous and playful one. He smiled down at you.

Sasori: You have a magic smile.

You: Why is that?

Sasori: Because when I see you smile, I know how it feels.

You smiled up at him again but more lovingly. He, too, smiled and kissed you. You laid beside him pulling you closer to his warm body, pulling the covers over the both of you.

Sasori: I'm willing to wait. I understand.

You: Thank you.

Sasori: The truth is, this isn't a mission. I requested some time with you from Leader-sama.

You: Oh really? And Deidara?

Sasori: Yes, that did happen.

You: What a fool. Chuckles

He, too, chuckled and you both fell asleep together.

The End!


End file.
